Ras la plume
by M-MySelF
Summary: Ras-le-bol des préjugés ! Les Serpentards prennent la plume et en appelle aux plus hautes instances pour rétablir l'ordre et la justice à Poudlard. One-shot Un gros délire qui a dépassé ma raison, toutes mes excuses auprès de l'auteur.


**Résumé : **Ras-le-bol des préjugés ! Les Serpentards prennent la plume et en appelle aux plus hautes instances pour rétablir l'ordre et la justice à Poudlard. [One-shot]

**Genre : **Humour.

**Rating : ** K+ (Parce qu'il y a des gros mots O.O)

**Spoiler : **Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais font partie de l'ineffable oeuvre de la très renommée J.K. Rowling.

**Autre : **Si ces explications débiles et inutiles ne vous ont pas découragé, je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture en vous priant d'excuser mon délire pathologique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Vous connaissez mon père, Aloysius Parkinson, qui est le Chef des Départements de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

(« Quelle façon stupide d'ouvrir une lettre... » Millicent, avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour ta personne -c'est à dire, très peu-, _dégage ! _« Oh, moi, pour ce que j'en disais... »)

J'ai décidé de prendre ici la parole pour (Drago ! Tu baves sur mes collants !) vous faire part de mon exaspération dévorante -oui, une exaspération peut vous ronger voracement jusqu'à en devenir _obsessionnelle_.

(Par les couilles de Merlin, Drago, trouves-toi un autre oreiller, t'es lourd !)

On vous a toujours raconté que les Serpentards étaient frigides, (Ta gueule Théo, je parle.) froids, méchants, cyniques, calmes. Enfin (J'ai dit 'ta gueule' !), vous voyez le tableau : des statues de marbre, mais dotées de suffisamment de neurone pour insulter quiconque passe à leur portée.

C'est faux. _Absolument faux ! _Et je me dois de rétablir, ici et maintenant, l'exacte vérité. Et oui, c'est ce mensonge aberrant qui est à l'origine de mon émoi. (« On l'avait compris, Pansy. » La ferme, Daphné.)

Premièrement : nous n'avons rien à voir avec des statues. Il n'y a qu'à voir Drago passer quinze ans dans la salle-de-bains, parce qu'il doit prendre soin de sa peau 'si souple, si douce, si délicate...' (« ça te va bien de dire ça, c'est pas moi qui use un flacon de shampoing par douche ! » Drago, espèce de Troll décérébré, est-ce que tu vois la différence entre _la peau_ et _les cheveux_ ?) ou Daphné courir dans tous les sens comme un lapin en chaleur complètement désaxé parce qu'elle a perdu son rouge à lèvre. (« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le lapin en chaleur complètement désaxé ? » Oui, j'en ai une vague idée... « Et pour ton information personnelle, ce n'était pas un rouge à lèvre, c'était le dernier gloss effet satin précieux de _Cosmos_ ! Il m'avait coûté cinq gallions ! Je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser filer un tel investissement sans rien faire ! »)

Deuxièmement, nous avons un cerveau, et complet en plus. Enfin, certains d'entre nous. Les filles en sont dotées. Pour les garçons, c'est moins sûr... (« Sale garce ! C'est qui qui à toujours les meilleures notes ? Hein ? Hein ? » C'est Granger, Blaise, et laisse-moi te dire que _c'est une fille_.) La preuve ? Qui se retrouvent toujours en retenue parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à simplement songer que le cours de Métamorphose n'est pas le meilleur moment pour se battre avec son pire ennemi ? (« Je dois me sentir viser ? » Drago... Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as été puni, c'était parce que tu avais tenté de mettre les doigts de Potter dans ses yeux. Alors oui, c'est évidemment à toi que je faisais référence. _Idiot ! _)

Troisièmement, il n'y a aucun Serpentard que je connaisse -étant Préfète, je dois avouer sans modest... vantardise aucune que je connais la plupart des membres de ma Maison- qui ne perde son sang froid à la moindre contrariété. (« Toi par exemple, dès qu'on fait référence à tes résultats désastreux en Botanique. AÏE ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! ») Théodore, notamment, qui a fracassé les fauteuils de la Salle Commune et maudit un pauvre rongeur qui passait par là, lorsqu'il avait eu un E à son devoir de Sortilèges. (« J'y avais passé des heures. » Pas une raison pour tout casser. Et puis... Pauvre petit rat... « T'es trop sensible, Pansy. » Théodore... Dois-je te rappeler la façon dont il est mort ? « Hem. Non, merci, ça ira. »)

Enfin... Comment ça 'frigide' ? (« En même temps... » Vas-y Drago, termine ta phrase, qu'on rigole un peu... « Non, rien. ») Je vous signale, à titre d'information, que nous adorons rire, jouer et nous amuser ! (« Comme la nuit dernière, avec cette blonde qui... » C'est bon, Blaise, je t'en prie, épargne-nous les détails...) Regardez Crabbe et Goyle (« Quoi ? Tu oses citer ces deux débiles pour redorer l'honneur de Serpentard ? Tu as fumé, dernièrement ? » Tracey... Même si je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur le fond de tes propos, tu devrais repasser sur la forme. Sinon, un jour prochain, il se pourrait que je t'étrangle.), observez la façon dont leur regard s'illumine de joie à la simple vue d'une friandise. Osez dire qu'ils sont fades et froids, franchement !

Voilà ! Notre réputation est totalement injustifiée, et nous sommes les pauvres victimes d'odieux préjugés. C'est pourquoi nous vous écrivons, Mr le Ministre, afin que, dans votre souci insatiable de l'égalité et de la liberté, vous veniez à notre secours afin de réhabiliter notre condition et de punir ce qui nous oppriment depuis dès années. (« A mort les Griffondors ! » Rime pauvre, Théodore, tu as fait mieux.)

Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués, en espérant recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles.

(« Dites, les gars... » Les gars ? « Les amis, je voudrais pas vous casser votre délire, qui, je n'en doutes pas, est absolument délicieux, mais... je crois que ça ne passera jamais. » Tu crois ? « En fait, j'en suis absolument certaine, foi de Davies ! » T'es lourde, Tracey.... Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, je signe quand même ? « Bah, vas-y... Maintenant que tu es partie. Par contre, ne l'envoie peut-être pas, il en va de l'honneur de notre Maison, et tu sais comment Rogue est tatillon sur ce sujet. »)

Pansy Parkinson. (Avec la participation -minime- des autres Serpentards.)


End file.
